Over the air and cable television generally offers a linear experience where the viewer can only watch content offered by the cable provider. The experience provided by over the air and cable television is also typically limited to an individual or a local small group (e.g., family and friends) experience. Communicating with remote family and friends is generally accomplished using systems capable of transmitting textual messages, voice and/or images (e.g., instant messaging, texting, phone calls, or email) with limitations on bandwidth, small screen sizes, internet connection requirements, expensive data plans, or social networks not integrated with the television viewing experience. With currently existing communication systems, none provide an integrated user experience integrating the conversation participants with the television viewing experience. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.